Akhirnya Nemu Pacar
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Menceritakan singkat tentang seorang pemuda bujang lapuk berkarat yang akhirnya nemu seorang pacar. Tapi ... ah sudahlah. /ONESHOT, OOC, AU, Gaje/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ONESHOT ... teruskan sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menceritakan singkat tentang seorang pemuda bujang lapuk berkarat yang akhirnya nemu seorang pacar. Tapi ... ah sudahlah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Akhirnya Nemu Pacar ~**

Alkisah pada suatu hari yang *pilih : cerah, mendung, petang. sudah? oke, lanjut* di sebuah dusun terpencil bernama Bernama *ini memang nama dusunnya loch*, terdapat sejumput manusia berkelamin batangan *alias cowok* yang author pilih Sasori saja buat meranin. Karena dari seluruh fic yang author bikin sampai saat ini tuh si ketonggeng ini belum pernah dijadiin tokoh utamanya. Kasihan jadinya.

Nah, si Nyosori ini walaupun punya muka ganteng yang kata Mbah Jashin dikatakan mirip titisan dari embahnya Mbah Jashin, tapi fisiknya itu cebol. Soalnya pas lahiran mamak Sasori belom makan Snickers terlebih dahulu. Jadinya rese pas lahiran. Terus Sasori jadi cebol. *gak nyambung blas*

NAH, masalahnya bukan disini. Tapi disono. Si Sasori ini gak laku ceritanya. Sudah hampir umur empat puluhan tapi 'anu'nya belum pernah 'masuk goa lengket'. Masih cherry boy. Pacaran aja belom pernah. Tapi itu semua akan berlalu sesaat lagi. Saat mata readers turun ke paragraf bawah.

Suatu hari, suatu hari lagi ya yang *pilih : cerah, mendung, petang. sudah? sip*. Mamak Sasori pergi ke kota buat jualan. Jualan diri alias jadi pecun. Selama tujuh hari. Ibunya pecun anaknya pecun dang. Tapi sebuah sms yang diterima oleh hp Mamak Sasori pas hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di kota membuat dirinya kaget setengah mateng.

**Senin.**

From : Sasori Unyu Beudz

_Mak, Saso dah dapet cewe nie. Pas bgt mamak pergi, Saso ketemu cewe ini di sungai lg renang._

Answer :

_BENERAN?! selamat yach Saso-kun. moga makin unyu beud double alias unyu beud unyuuu beud. _

**Selasa.**

From : Saso Cyakepz Hoot

_Mak, Saso barusan jadian nich. Tadi pagi. Cewe Saso tapi pemaluuuu banget. Diem aja mak. Tapi Saso yakin dia mau kok sama Saso._

Answer :

_KYAAAAA! emak seneeeeengg beut dwech dengernya. akhirnya putra emak yg ngerepo eh tersayang beut ini punya cewek stelah puluhan taon ga minat sama cewek" yg ada. _*bukan gak minat tapi gak laku mak*

_nama namanya? ? ?_

**Rabu.**

From : Saso Kyud Imoedz

_Mak, ayangnya Saso tadi malem nginep di rumah kita. Tapi pas paginya dia kayaknya sakit dech mak. Pucet gitu gak kaya kemaren. Apa yang harus Saso lakuin mak?!_

Answer :

_ASTAJIM! Saso anak emak yg ganteng cetar, lekas bawa ke dokter dunk. itu calon mantu emak masalahnya Saso. cepet bawa ke dokter yg mujarab. emak tanggung nih mau disodok sama pelanggan lg. cepet ya Saso-kyun! ! !_

**Kamis.**

From : Saso Guantengz Hensem

_Mak, Saso bingung-bingung-bingung kali tigaaaaa. Cewe Saso malah makin sakit. Dia kedinginan mak pagi ni. Saso udah pakaiin jaket dua lapis. _

Answer :

_BUJUBONENG! kaciyan beud calon mantu mak tuch. langkah kamu dah bener Saso-kun. kalo msh kedinginan lg pakaikan jaket atau mantel selapis lg. wokeh?_

**Jum'at.**

From : Saso Karismah Top

_Mak, sakitnya makin parah mak. Tambah pucet terus makin kedinginan jadi Saso putusin pakaiin dia jaket empat lapis skalian. Terus yang bikin parahnya lagi ya mak, tubuhnya cewe Saso ini jadi kayak orang kena stroke. Saso kesusahan pas Saso papah ke tempat tidur Saso mak._

Answer :

_JODA AKBAR! mak kan udah ngomong ONEEEEENNNNGGGG! dibawa ke dokter yg manjur mujarab dudut! kan kaciyan dianya. mak pengin beud pny menantu tauk. pokoknya dua hari lg pas mak pulang mak pengin ngeliyat calon mantu mak dlm keadaan sehat wal afi'at. titik!_

**Sabtu.**

From : Saso Cebol Muaniezz

_Mak, Saso.. Saso pasrah aja deh. Saso takut dia kenapa - napa atau bahkan.. mati. Padahal Saso masih sayang ama dia. Belum ada seminggu lagi. Penyakitnya yang entah apa makin parah mak. Kentutnya aja keluar terus - terusan gak henti. Bau banget mak. Tigakalilipat dari bau kentut mamak pas habis makin jengkol ama pete._

Answer :

_PUJA KERANG AJAIB! hadeuch hadeucwh emak kecewa berat sm kamu Saso-kyun. kaya begono aja kamu ga mampu nyelesaiin. bisa" ntar kamu jd suami yg ga bertanggungjawab persiz bapak mu yg bajingan keparat kuadrat itu. ya udah dech Saso-kun lakukan sebisa kamyu ajah. emak susah sms panjang" soalnya lg ngangkang nie._

_Ulululululul!_

**Minggu.**

From : Saso Calon Suami Imbisil

_MAAAAKKKK! tolongin Saso maakkk lah. Kamar Saso tiba - tiba aja diserang sama rombongan lalat mak. Kasihan juga sama cewe Saso ini. Cepet pulang mak!_

Answer :

_KAPAN SPIN-OFF NARUTO DIBIKIN?! tenang" nak. emak lg otewe kesitu. sejam lg emak nyampe kog. semprot pakek baygon dulu ya. nanti emak yg atasin semua kalo dah nyampek ke rumah. bertahan Saso-kyun ca'ep! !_

Mamaknya Sasori ngibrit kenceng banget ibarat Masashi Kishimoto nggambar manga Naruto delapan belas halaman dalam waktu sehari karena ketiduran lima hari lima malam kemarinnya terus besoknya pihak Jump ngomel-ngomel karena lusa manga Naruto wajib rilis chapter terbaru.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar sang anak, itu pecun ... *pilih : a. ) melongo b. ) mangap c. ) melet d. ) ngangkang*

Sasori noleh, ngelihatin muka mamaknya yang kurang sedap dipandang.

"Saso ... -kyun."

"Iya?"

Pak Hiruzen sang tetangga sebelah lagi sibuk nyari cacing di pekarangan rumah Sasori.

"JADI ITU YANG LOE ANGGAP SEBAGAI CEWEK LOE?! YANG KATANYA UDAH JADIAN?! NGAPAIN LOE NYIMPENIN MAYAT DI RUMAH KITA HAAAAHHHH?!"

Pak Hiruzen ngubek-ubek tanah gembur di depannya terus nyomot seekor cacing buat langsung dimakan.

**\- OWARI -**

**Hehehe, pasti banyak yang gak suka nih. Maksimal benci minimal gak tertarik sama sekali.**

**Jujur gatel tangan ini rasanya kalau cukup lama gak nulis di fanfiction.**

**Yosh, terima kasih ya readers. :) *kalau ada yang baca sih***


End file.
